


His Last Letter

by Sarahmouse



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki writes a letter to Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Letter

Dear Thor,

 

I don’t know how long it has been. I do not know if you will even receive this letter after my passing. I’m sorry.  
I should not have harmed Midgard. I was angry at you and fa- Odin. 

He was right, you know, I never deserved a throne. I was cast out as a child. I should have died. It is his fault I still live.  
I hope you come to the execution. That you and Asgard will see my body for what it is, broken. See my mind for what it is, fleeting. See my words for what they are, true. But maybe he’ll hide that too. Lie about it, as he did for my entire life. Will he still claim me as Odinson or will he finally cast me aside. Paint me as Jotun scum. 

Do you think me a monster?  
You said once, when we were young, you would hunt the monsters down and slay them all. Will you be the one to slay me? I almost wish for that. I know that you would kill me with purpose. Be it a clean one or not. 

I am sorry. Though even as you read this you might not believe it, I’m sorry. I should have known that shadow can not out shine the sun. Should have known I was never meant for great things. 

I was the one who ruined your Coronation Day. I let the Jotuns into Asgard. I could see you were not ready to rule, yet no one listened to me. Before you had been banished you nearly started a war. I don’t care if you call me lier, we both know that’s true. That is the only crime I haven’t been torn apart for.  
I never wanted the throne. I wanted to be your equal. I tried to do as you would have done, kill the monsters. I lost myself.

I have wanted to die for so long, Thor. I have watched as blood flowed from my body. Even before this cage I didn’t bother to heal right away and now I have no choice. Blood loss should have killed me by now. The void should have killed me by now. The Chitauri should have killed me by now.

I am so sorry. I should have died long before now. If I had, people more worthy then I’ll ever be would still be here.  
Please, I know I have no right to ask, please come to the execution. If you can, tell me that Midgard has rebuilt. That the lives I shattered are starting to reform.   
Call me brother one last time…

-Loki


End file.
